The present invention relates to a shift device.
Japanese National Phase Laid-Out Patent Publication No. 2008-511063 describes a shift-by-wire shift device. The shift device includes a rotation knob, a cam, and a C-shaped stopper. The rotation knob is operated to switch the mode of a transmission. The cam is rotatable integrally with the rotation knob. The stopper restricts rotation of the cam. The cam contacts one of two ends of the stopper when the rotation knob reaches a limit position in a predetermined rotation range. This physically restricts rotation of the rotation knob beyond a limit position. A ring gear is provided on the outer circumference of the stopper. The ring gear is engaged with a worm, which is coupled to a motor. The motor rotates the stopper to change the limit position when the stopper and the cam are in contact so that the rotation range of the rotation knob can be changed.
There are many customer demands for vehicles such as those regarding the specifications of shift devices. Various shift devices have thus been developed to meet such demands.